Lighthouse Keeper
The Lighthouse Keeper was an alien who worked the lighthouse on a distant planet. Rick and Morty came to the lighthouse to put up a beacon to send themselves back to Earth, but the Lighthouse Keeper told them that they were allowed to do so on the condition that they listened to his tale. Biography In the episode "Look Who's Purging Now", Rick and Morty were on a distant planet where a purge was going on. In order to leave, Rick had to set up a beacon on the lighthouse of the beach. When they went to the lighthouse, the chief opened up the door. He told them that he did not have any need to be part of the purge because he had no anger directed towards anyone, but gladly offered Rick and Morty to kill him, only to find out that all they wanted was to use his lighthouse for their beacon. He allowed them in, but told them that they could only do it if they listened to his tale. Rick set up the beacon while Morty sat through the Keeper's tale. The chief read his tale to Morty, which was an extremely boring and unimaginatives screenplay about a young woman named Jacey Lakims. He sat there and blabbed on to Morty, boring him while Rick was setting up the beacon. While Morty listened to the screenplay, he ate some of the Yummy' Yums candy bar to keep his patience level at an all time tolerant state. When the chief finally finished telling his tale, he asked Morty what he liked about it. Morty tried to be nice and told him it was good. Upon the chief asking for some honest criticism on it, Morty told him that he believed the story would be better if it did not make the scene begin three weeks earlier, and just made everything happen in normal time, which angered the chief and made him take away their consent to use the beacon. The lighthouse chief marched upstairs and banned Rick and Morty from using the beacon anymore, which caused a huge fight between the two. Eventually, Morty had completely lost his tolerance for him and got into an all-out fist fight with the chief, which eventually led to Morty pushing him down the stairs, which results in breaking his neck and killing him, making Morty start to purge. Personality At first the Lighthouse Keeper appeared to be friendly man as he let Rick and Marty take shelter in his lighthouse so they could set up a beacon. Unlike other members of his species, he did not show any signs of violent tendencies and stated that he does not hold grudges towards anyone and is uninterested in taking part in the yearly purge festival. He is however quite stubborn as when he asked Morty to offer an honest critique on his screenplay and Morty tries to do so, the lighthouse chief quickly loses his temper and tells Morty to get out all while calling him a "shitty person". Trivia *His appearance was loosely based on Republican Senate majority leader Mitch *The character's mannerisms & voice bear a strong resemblance to the character of Lincon Meyer on the show Boston Legal. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Morty